Love Can Heal The Broken Heart
by Lilac
Summary: This is for Buka2000's contest. Enough said.


O.K, this is for Buka2000's Jyora ::or whatever::: contest. Yes, that's right people. JYOU/SORA!!! With hints of Mimou. Don't like it and will possibly flame, get out please. Thank you. Now, this take place when Sora is 29 and Jyou is 30. Italics are flashbacks.

D/C: Let's see. I am 12 years old. Gee, do you think I own a major cartoon that's making billions by the hour? Hm. Let's think about that good and hard.

Love Can Heal The Broken Heart

__

Mimi smiled down at the little baby in her arms. I smiled with her. I knew I shouldn't take my eyes off the road, but I was just so happy. The newest edition to our family. It was out first child. She was almost a year old, and for her first birthday we wanted to do something special. So we had decided to go down to New York, where Mimi and I had our first kiss. We had named her Jyumi, a celebration of both our names.

"Isn't she so sweet?" Mimi asked, playing with Jyumi's adorable little arms. I smiled again. 

"Yeah. She's beautiful. Just like her mother." Mimi blushed.

"Oh Jyou!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I flopped down on the hotel couch. Mimi had gone over to a friends house, while I had been left to baby-sit. Jyumi had been wearing me out. Thankfully I had managed to get her to sleep. Now I had a plan to do the same thing. I shut one eye sleepily Then the other.

"BRRRIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!" My cell phone rang. Loudly. I scrambled to get it before Jyumi woke up.

"BRRIII- Hello?" I asked.

"Hello. Is this Jyou Kido?" Someone on the other end asked. I gulped.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is New York Police." I gulped. What had happened? Where was Mimi? What was going on? "Are you Mimi Kido's spouse?" He asked. 

"Yes." My voice cracked. "What's wrong?"

"Mimi Kido was found on the street by a passer by. We found that she was burtally raped and shot in her brain." What? No. This was a dream. A dream. I would wake up soon. Soon. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Mimi didn't deserve that. No. Life wasn't that cruel. No. No. NO!!!!!

******************************************************************************

"NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed. Then, I looked around. I wiped the sweat off of my brow as I realized I was home. It had been a dream. A dream.

I sighed as I got up, and looked at a picture on the mantel piece.

"Mimi, why did you have to go? You didn't deserve such a cruel ending. No. You were an angel. Angels don't die painfully." Suddenly, a wave of emotion came over me. It always did. And I was caught in the trap of pain once again. I fell to the ground in a crying mess.

'Why? Why? Why?' I asked myself like I always did. Every night before I went to bed, I remembered, and asked why. Every morning, before I got up, I asked why. Every night, I dream about her, and her beautiful smiled. And face. And hair. Why?

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jyumi, my seven year old daughter, standing above me.

"Daddy. Stop crying over Mommy. She wouldn't want you to cry for her." She told me. I simply stared up at her. Jyumi was a replica of her mom, almost. She had my blue hair and glasses, but her hair was long and flowing. She even developed a liking for the colour pink. She could be ditzy, but was very wise for her age, and loving and caring. She was a little taller then the other kids, but almost average height. She liked to wear pink dresses. Just like her mom.

She then bent down and hugged me. I hugged back, crying into her arms. I was a mess. I was no parent. All I did was cry. She deserved better. Mimi would have been better if she was in my position. The accident had been 11 years ago, and I still mourned. This couldn't be normal, could it?

I stopped crying and looked up at her. "Jyumi, am I a bad father?" I asked. She frowned.

"Of course not! You've always supported me in my twelve and I know you always will."

"But I'm always crying."

"You break down once and a while. Missing mommy doesn't make you a bad person." I smiled.

"Jyumi, you always know the right thing to say." She smiled and shrugged.

"I just state the truth. Now, Sora's been on the line for 5 minutes and I don't think she's going to hold on for much longer." I smiled.

"Thanks Jyumi." She departed to her room, and I went to get the phone. Ever since the accident I've pushed everyone I know away. Even the Digidestined. Everyone except Sora.

I don't know why I stayed dependent on her. Maybe it's because she was the only on who flew up to New York to see Mimi before the funeral. Maybe it was because she was Mimi's best friend. Or maybe it was simply because she represented love and I knew I'd need that. Whatever the reason was, I was glad I still had her for a friend. I could talk to her about anything. Mimi, life, Jyumi. Anything. She didn't question me about my decisions about not keeping the others around. She respected my privacy. If not her for her, I would have lost it ages ago.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey Jyou." Sora said

"Hi. Sorry to keep you waiting." I replied.

"That's O.K. I kind of sensed a touchy feely thing going on, so I won't complain." I laughed.

"So, any specific reason you called?"

"Na. I was just checking to see if they had hauled you off to the loony bin yet." I smiled. Her voice was soothing.

"Nope. I just narrowly avoided them this week." I said dramatically.

"You're lucky. They gave me another warning."

"Hey! How are the others doing?" I asked.

"Well...... Taichi had a plan to get Yama back for water ballooning Hikari. But it was really Takeru how did that, Hikari just go them mistaken. Taichi hatched his plan, and Yamato nearly killed him. Now.... I have no idea what's going on. So, basically, everyone's in deep shit with everyone else. The usual." I laughed. Good old Digidestined.

"How about Izzy, Miyako, Daisuke, Ken and Iroi?" I asked.

"Well, I hear...... I shouldn't be telling you this." 

"C'mon! Tell me! Tell me!" I begged.

"Wellllll...... I hear that Ken is getting the idea to propose the Miyako." She whispered. I was a little surprised.

"I was beginning to think that Miyako would have to propose to him." She laughed.

"Jyou you are so funny!"

"Oh! That reminds me! I have a doctors conference in a week. Could you possibly baby sit Jyumi for me?" I asked.

"Sure!" She replied.

"Thanks. Jyumi refuses to be baby sat by anyone else other then you." I told her.

"Aww! I'm so touched!"

We continued to talk for another couple of minutes, until she had to go to the vet to pick up Sochi, her cat. The name had come from Sora/Taichi, since everyone thought they were destined to be, Sora had named her cat that as a joke. An amusing one, I guess. 

******************************************************************************

__

Two weeks later.....

I sighed as I hung up my coat. The convention had been a living hell. Thank god I could come home. I set my suit cases down on the floor and looked around. I took it no major parties had happened because nothing seemed to be broken.

Then Jyumi and Sora came running down the stairs.

"Hi daddy!" She exclaimed.

"Hey sweetheart." I said, grabbing her in my arms and hugging her.

"Hey Jyou." Sora said. I looked up at Sora and was a little surprised at what I saw.

She had grown her hair out and now it was held back in a pony tail. She was wearing a tight shirt, and then a loose, see through, blue sweater. She wore jeans and a pair of white sandals, although it was getting a little cold, since Autumn was around the corner.

"Hi Sora. Sorry I'm home so late. My flight was held up." I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"So how was it?" I released Jyumi and stood up, facing her.....dare I say it? Why not......beautiful features.

"Ugh. Don't ask." I said. She giggled. I took my coat off and threw it on the couch.

"Jyumi, it's 11:00. Time for bed." I told her.

"Yes Father." She said obediantly, running upstairs. Sora giggled behind me.

"You have such a good daughter." She told me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but she's growing up so fast."

"You're telling me! She went on her first date today!"

"That's soo..." I froze. "What?"

"I said she went on her first date!"

"Jyumi!" I called. She jumped down stairs.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Is it true that you went on your first date today?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah..." She said, looking at me more testily.

"O.K Miss! I want you to phone him right now and tell him that you can't ever see him again!" I don't know what was wrong with me. I should be happy for my daughter. Instead I was spiteful.

I felt Sora and Jyumi's eyes on me.

"Wha?"

"Yes! And I forbid you from ever talking or seeing him again! If you do, you'll be in very severe trouble!" I yelled. I yelled. I had never yelled at her before. Why was I now?

I saw tears in my daughter eyes.

"But Fath-"

"No buts! Do that NOW!!!!!"

My daughter turned on her heel, and started to run up to her room, sobbing the entire way. I immediately felt bad. But I had to do it. I sighed as I turned around. To face a very angry Sora.

"Why did you just do that?!" She demanded.

"I did what was best for her."I replied shortly. I tried to get past her to go to the kitchen, but she refused to let me go.

"How could that be the best for her?!" I sighed.

"What when she learns to love him? What about when he dumps her? Or hurts her? Or dies...." My eyes diverted from Soras angry ones to the floor.

"Jyou..." Her voice had softened considerably. "This is about Mimi, isn't it?" I felt tears come to my eyes. Mimi. How I missed her. But this was nothing about Mimi! How dare Sora just try to tell me what this was about! She didn't know! She wasn't me!

"It's O.K to miss her, but you're daughter shouldn't suffer because of it. Let her learn. Let her get hurt. It maybe painful to just watch her do that, but she'll learn. Let her live. You can't mourn over Mimi forever Jyou. You have to move on." Her voice. I couldn't take it. It was so clam and soothing. It's wasn't hateful and angry. But that's what I wanted. It was easier to deal with anger. When she was calm, my angry words couldn't hurt her. They never would. But when she was mad, I could shout. I could hurt her. I could stop her from realizing the truth.

"What do you know?! You're not me! You're not in my head 24 hour 7 days a week! You don't have to deal with the painful memory of receiving the phone call! You don't have remember her dead, cold, pale body lying inside the coffin, knowing that you could have prevented that! Don't you dare tell me what to do or how to live my life because you don't have a clue!" She didn't say anything at first. This just made me angrier. But the words she said stung me worse then the silence.

"Jyou, I saw her body too. I had to live through the memory of watching her die in the hospital. It was painful for both of us. But you know what the difference between both of us is? I got over it. You didn't. You need accept that she's not coming back. She wouldn't want you to do this to Jyumi." Finally, I couldn't take it. Her voice. Calm. I couldn't take it.The words. Why did they hurt so much? They couldn't be the truth, could they?

I finally got so caught up in my anger and hate I couldn't help myself anymore. I did the last thing I should have done. I slapped Sora with all the force I had.

Her head went flying back, almost falling but catching herself. She held her hand to her cheek, looking at me with a mixture of sadness, anger and pity. I gasped, realizing what I had done.

"Well, if that's how you feel I'll go now." She said, turning the knob of the door with her free hand.

"Sora! Wait!" I called out. But it was too late. She had made it out of the house. I immediately got my feet moving and ran out after her. She was at end of the drive by the time I got out of the door.

"Sora!" I called out to her. She instantly began to run. I ran after her, following closely. She began to run to the park. I started to pull in on her as we passed the playground. After that there was a grove of trees, thinly spread. I put on and extra burst of speed.

"AI!" I yelled as I grabbed her wrist. We both went tumbling down a hill, rolling and rolling away, getting tangled in a mess of leave, hair and body parts. Finally, at the bottom of the hill we stopped. I was directly on top of her. We were panting so hard we couldn't speak.

"Well?" Sora demanded. "What do you want?"

"First of all....." I started, rolling off of her, siting up. "I'm sorry for hitting you." She looked at me.

"Is that it?" I stared at her blankly.

"Well, no. I guess you were right. Mimi death was hard on all of us. And I am really sorry. It's just that, well, I've been pushing everyone away and I guess that I'm just cold hearted now."

"Why didn't you push me away too?" She asked angrily. That question caught me there. I couldn't answer.

"Why Kido?! Why? Why did you feel some irresistible need to drag me down with you into your pit of darkness? Why?! Did you think 'Oh, I better keep one of Mimi's friends around to honour her' or what? Face it Kido! She's dead! She's gone! Move on with your life! Stop being so childish!"

Why? Why I had kept her around instead of Koushriou or Taichi? Then, it hit me. It was so simple and obvious.

"I love you." I told her. She stopped glaring at me to frown.

"Yeah, I love you too but that has nothing to do with this argument." I smiled and slowly shook my head.

"No. I love you like I loved Mimi." She looked at me, surprise extremely evident in her eyes.

"But Jyou...."

"No 'buts' Sora. I love you. Plain and simple. It's time I stopped mourning over Mimi and started going on with my life Sora."

"But I'd feel like I was cheating on Mimi!" Sora said. I smiled again.

"Mimi wouldn't mind. She'd be glad for us, and that I moved on in life." I looked into her hazel eyes, that reflected so many emotions at once.

"Sora. Please." I begged. I had never wanted anything so bad in my entire life. I needed her. Jyumi needed her.  
  
"Well..... O.K." She said. I immediately tackeled her with a bear hug.

"Hey! Don't get too fresh!" She told me. I laughed as I bent down and kissed her.

I kissed her like I had never kissed before. Pure estacy went between us. I slid my tongue into her mouth, and the kissed deepened.

When we finally came up for air, Soras cheeks were bright red. I smiled at her.

Then, Sora stared up at the sky. I followed her gaze.

"The sun set looks so pretty, doesn't it?" Sora asked. I smiled.

"But not as beautiful as you."

************************************************************************

How was that? Did it suck? Drop me a line! My first Jyoura. Complete.


End file.
